


Lighthouse

by yet_i_remain_quiet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Olicity reunion, ended up super fluffy, post 5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet/pseuds/yet_i_remain_quiet
Summary: After 5x08, Felicity asks Oliver what the hallucination/ dreamworld was like. He shares it with her, and tells her how he knew it wasn't real. How she was the light that guided him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that was floating in my head after the episode. Especially after we didn't get a whole lot of Olicity, I'm trying to fix that. 
> 
> (Sorry if Oliver is a little out of character)
> 
> Please let me know what you think.

"What was is it like?”  
  
The sound of Felicity’s voice, echoing through the empty bunker caused Oliver to look up.   
  
She was sitting in her usual place, by her computers, facing him with a curious look on her face.   
  
“The hallucination, I mean,” she clarified. “Sara said, she said that Laurel was… that you and Laurel were… And your parents…”  
  
Oliver closed his eyes, the faces of his parents flashed before his eyes, their smiling faces, their eyes gleaming with pride, the feeling of their arms wrapped around him, the sound of their voices, the familiar smell of his mother’s perfume.  
  
“Sorry,” Felicity’s voice broke through his thoughts. He opened his eyes and watched as she turned back to her computers. “You don’t have to tell me, I just… I thought you might want to… Never mind. Forget I asked.”  
  
“I almost stayed,” Oliver revealed, his voice shaking with emotion. “Part of me didn’t want to come back.”  
  
Felicity inhaled sharply, her hands froze over her keyboard. She kept her back to him as he continued.   
  
“My parents were there, and Thea, and Laurel. We were happy. Everything was perfect,” he continued, his voice soft. “Laurel and I were engaged, and my parents were proud. Proud of how much I’d grown, how I’d changed. It was perfect. It was everything I ever dreamed.”  
  
Felicity didn’t respond as she processed Oliver’s words.   
  
“But it was just that,” he muttered. “A dream.”  
  
“How… how did you know?” Felicity questioned carefully. “That it wasn’t real.”  
  
“I started having these flashes, of memories. Someone would say something or I’d touch something, and I’d have these flashes of my life here, my real life,” he said. “And then everything started to fall apart.”  
  
“What happened?” Felicity pressed, though her back was still to Oliver.  
  
“My dad and I were out, a suit fitting before the wedding. He was trying to convince me to become CEO of Queen Consolidated, when I got distracted by something. And we were attacked. An attempted mugging, some guy pulled a gun on us and demanded that we hand over our wallets, our valuables. And I refused, I thought he was going to shoot me. But then someone came flying in, dressed in a green hood and saved us.”  
  
“What?” Felicity gasped, finally spinning around in her chair to face Oliver, a look of disbelief on her face. “Who…”  
  
“Digg,” Oliver filled in. “After he came back from Afghanistan, he wanted to make a difference, atone for the things he had done over there. So, he became the Hood. You were helping him.”  
  
“Really? I was there?” Felicity asked in surprise.  
  
“I broke in here,” Oliver continued, gesturing to the bunker around him. “The night of my… the rehearsal dinner. I found myself here. I don’t even remember how I got here, but I did and I just knew how to get in and you were here.”  
  
“Huh,” Felicity laughed. “I guess I was destined to work for the Arrow.”  
  
“You started yelling at him for breaking in and Digg came in, he attacked me,” Oliver recalled. “As I was fighting him, I had all these flashes of him, working with him, him being my bodyguard. I tried to tell him, but he didn’t believe me. And you…”  
  
“What about me?” Felicity questioned.   
  
“You were engaged to Ray, for one,” Oliver laughed.   
  
“What?” Felicity gasped.   
  
“It was weird,” Oliver shook his head. “You weren’t you.”  
  
“And did you…” Felicity asked hesitantly, she looked down. “Did you remember me?”  
  
“Felicity,” Oliver said her name and waited for her to look up. “Of course I did. You were babbling, trying to stop Digg from telling me everything. And I remembered you… the first time we met, our first kiss… the first time we…”  
  
“Oh,” Felicity interrupted, her cheeks red.  
  
“But Digg told me that I had everything and I shouldn’t throw it all away,” Oliver changed the subject, returning to her story. “So I left… I went back to Laurel.  
  
“I begged her to forgive me, to run away with me, to elope. My whole world was crashing down around me. Nothing made any sense,” Oliver sighed heavily. “And then Digg showed up, he was starting to remember too. And we knew that we needed to find a way home.”  
  
“So what did you do?” Felicity asked.   
  
“The Dominators had put, I guess, failsafes into the hallucination. Ways to push back if we tried to escape. Digg and I were attacked by Slade Wilson and Sara saved us. Once she remembered we just had to remind Ray and Thea and find our way home. Ray was easy but, Thea…”  
  
“Thea didn’t want to leave,” Felicity filled in. “She told me.”  
  
“No, she was happy, and I… I couldn’t blame her. Our parents were alive and even if it wasn’t real, it felt real, it seemed real,” Oliver paused, his voice breaking. “They sounded like my parents, they had memories of our lives. And my mom… God, Felicity, my mom smelt like my mom. The same perfume that she always wore. I couldn’t force Thea to leave, if she wanted to stay, I had to let her. But I… didn’t want to leave them either.”  
  
“But you did,” Felicity noted. “Why? I mean if it was so perfect, why did you leave?”  
  
“Because it wasn’t perfect. I mean it was, but it was too perfect. It wasn’t real,” Oliver said. “I couldn’t stay.”  
  
“So, how did you get out?” Felicity asked.   
  
“It was you.”  
  
“What?” Felicity asked in shock.  
  
“There was a building. Smoak Industries,” Oliver admitted. “It didn’t fit, it was like I had never seen it before, but once I did… I was… It was like I was drawn to it, it was pulling in me. Guiding me home. Like a lighthouse in a storm.”  
  
“Oh…” Felicity muttered, her cheeks flushed.   
  
“That’s what you are to me, Felicity,” Oliver scratched the back of his neck, staring at the ground, avoiding Felicity’s gaze. “It doesn’t matter where we are, any world, any universe. You are my light.”  
  
“Oliver…” Felicity trailed off.   
  
“I’m sorry, I know you’re with Billy,” Oliver shook his head. He turned away, walking towards the elevator. “But, it’s true. And I need you to know that.”  
  
“I was terrified,” Felicity blurted out, causing Oliver to stop walking. He turned back to face her. She stood next to her chair, watching him.  
  
“Sara had just disappeared and then Thea and John and Barry told us to run. And when I turned around you were gone,” Felicity shrugged, tears in her eyes. “And I was terrified, that we wouldn’t ever find you again. And I’d never get to tell you that I…”  
  
“Tell me what?” Oliver pressed when Felicity didn’t continue.   
  
Felicity sighed, she looked up at Oliver, her eyes sad. “I’m glad we got you back, Oliver.” She walked past Oliver, who stood frozen, and got into the elevator.   
  
“Felicity…” Oliver whispered, he turned to face her.   
  
“You asked me if it was real, my relationship with Billy,” Felicity reminded him.  
  
Oliver nodded hesitantly, unsure of where their conversation was going.   
  
“I told you that I didn’t know,” Felicity continued. “But… I know now, it’s not.”  
  
“No?” Oliver echoed, his tone filled with hope.  
  
“But I need to tell him first,” Felicity said. “I owe him that. But I’ll come back, and we should talk.”  
  
Oliver nodded quickly. “Okay, yes. Talk. We should talk. I’ll be here.”  
  
Felicity smiled slightly as the doors to the elevator slid shut.  
  
Oliver smiled, feeling lighter than he had felt in a long time, he walked over to a chair, took a seat and waited for Felicity to return. 


End file.
